Unity
by Kainstormofwirlpools
Summary: The title says it all.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto opened his eyes to see an oak wood ceiling. He groaned as he pulled himself forward, his tired form struggling to fight his awaken form. Naruto looked to the window to see the sun beginning its ascent over Karakura town. The golden/blue glow began to enter his room, creating a light that slowly blanketed the shadow that came from the evening before. Naruto straightened his back, and his face gained a content smile when several cracks originated from his back. It brought him relief from his once-stiff back. Finally getting his first wind Naruto gripped the side of the yellow cover and threw it to the side. He turned his body and with the help of his arms Naruto pushed himself off the bed. He stretched his body out, adjusting to the feeling of his body waking up after a long, relaxing sleep.

A soft knock came from the door. Naruto looked to it, expecting a voice. "Naruto-sweetie! Are you awake?" came the slightly muffled female voice.

Naruto walked to his closest and opened his closet to search for his uniform. "Hai, Ka-chan. I'm getting ready."

"Ok. Breakfast is on the table and since it's your first day of high school, your school things should be packed. It's a new school after all," his mother informed.

"Hai, Ka-chan. I'll be there in a moment," he replied with a smile as he pulled out his uniform. Most 15-year-olds would have found it annoying if their mother kept reminding them of things they already know, but Naruto loved it knowing it was just a way she showed her affection and motherly love for him.

He quickly put his uniform on, making sure everything was in the right place. Once he was done examining himself he walked to the foot of his bed and grabbed his book bag. He walked to his door, unlocked it, opened the door and closed it softly, not wanting to wake his younger brother or sister. He stepped softly by their room, making sure not to disturb them. Once he passed Taiyo's room he quickly turned at the corner and ran down the stairs. He came downstairs to see his mother cooking and his father making his younger siblings lunches.

He smiled. "Morning Ka-chan, Tou-San." They both turned to see their first born.

Kushina Namikaze was a beautiful woman, in her early thirties according to appearance. Her light red hair reached all the way to her ankles. She had a heart-shaped face that held her yellow eyes and button nose. She stood at an impressive height of 5"10, just under Naruto who was 5"11, and her husband who was 6"2.

Minato was a man who was greatly respected by all those who met him. He stood, as previously stated, at the impressive height of 6"2. He had golden-blond spiky hair that became somewhat tamed and two long bangs that trailed the sides of his face, reached slightly past his chin. He had ocean blue eyes similar to his son's. The only real difference between him and Naruto in appearance is the shade of their hair and the black marks on his face that resembled whiskers.

Minato walked over to his son and patted his shoulder, wearing his signature smile. "Good morning son!"

Naruto nodded, smiling as well. Kushina walked to him and gave him a wooden box. "Here's your lunch. Have a wonderful day at your new school!" She kissed him on the forehead, slightly using her toes to do so. Naruto blushed slightly in embarrassment, scratching his cheek with his left hand and laughing uncomfortably. "Yeah."

Minato chuckled and accompanied his son to the door. Naruto looked to his father who just chuckled. "Naruto, have good time in school." Naruto nodded and began walking down the street, prepared for his next journey.

Kushina quickly joined Minato at the door. She bent forward slightly and yelled, "Make sure to get a girlfriend! I want my grandkids soon!" This had 3 effects: 1) Minato covered his wife's mouth, 2) Naruto face-palmed and 3) the neighbors nearby froze in shock. Naruto quickly got to his feet and rushed to the high school in embarrassment.

Naruto walked by the river that ran through Karakura. It was his guide to the school. He looked up to see an orange-haired teen who looked a bit like him. Naruto chose to see if they were going to the same school since he also wore the uniform.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled, and the orange-haired teen looked to Naruto's way with a questioning look. "Are you from Karakura high?"

"Yes. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. You are?" the teen asked.

After looking at him, Ichigo noticed he had never seen him anywhere before. Naruto scaled up the tiles to reach the road where Ichigo stood.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm a new student at your school. Nice to meet you!" Naruto bowed, slightly remembering the pain of his mother practically beating manners into him when he was younger.

Ichigo nodded, understanding. It was the beginning of the semester, and having new students was a normal occurrence. The only odd thing was that the closer Naruto got, he noticed how similar they seemed. Naruto now standing next to Ichigo, grinning at him.

"Would you mind showing me the way, Kurosaki-san?"

"Sure, but no need for the formalities. Ichigo's just fine," he replied, ignoring Naruto's unnaturally big grin. The two began to walk the silent streets of Karakura to the high school.

Naruto grinned once more when they arrived at the school's gate. "I hope this is better than my last school. It certainly looks better!"

Ichigo looked to the blond. "Why? What's wrong with your old school?"

Naruto's grin left his face, a small frown replacing it. "I don't want to talk about it."

Ichigo shrugged. Everyone deserved their privacy, something his dad had a hard time figuring out. He noticed his tall friend and looked to Naruto.

Naruto waved a good bye. He began to walk to the front doors, only to be stopped by a tall, brown-haired teen. "Dyeing your hair is against the rules. Cut it," he growled.

Naruto rose a brow at this weak teenager. "This is my natural hair color. And I am NOT cutting my hair!"

The teen and his three followers began to circle Naruto. The students on the nearby began watching what was going on. Ichigo approached the circle, his face hard. The teen that talked to Naruto tried to grab his shoulders. Naruto gripped both his writs and began to squeeze hard. The teen's bones began to crack under the pressure of Naruto's grip. Everyone stared as the teen in Naruto's grasp began to cry for mercy as he lost his footing and was now on his knees. He actually began to cry. Naruto threw his arms to the side and kicked the teen in the face, causing him to be thrown back by 2 feet. Everyone stared at Naruto in shock. Ichigo smirked.

Naruto turned to look at the other three. "Who else wants to try?" he yelled, his voice cold and icy.

The three began to back away. Naruto stepped forward. Ichigo walked behind the three, a smirk on his face. "Do you need any help, Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto turned to Ichigo, returning the smirk. "Sure Ichigo. But please just stick to calling me Naruto. Let's take out the trash now, shall we?"

The two spiky haired teens grinned. This gave all the students chills, except the soon to be substitute's friends. What followed was the most one-sided fight since the grandma and judo master. The grandma won.

Naruto cracked his knuckles. "Ka-chan is NOT going to be happy."

Ichigo sighed. "There goes my promise to dad."

The two fist bumped, simultaneously thinking the same thing. _'Eh, who cares.'_

Naruto looked to Ichigo, giving him a well-earned grin. "I didn't know you could fight. Nice work!"

Ichigo nodded. "You too, although what you did to the first one was pretty weird."

Naruto shrugged but said nothing.

A tall, dark-skinned Hispanic approached them.

"Ichigo, are you hurt?" he asked.

Ichigo shook his head. "I'm fine! It's them you should be worried about."

He nodded. He turned to Naruto but said nothing.

Naruto noticed his gaze and smiled. "Hi! My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Yours is...?"

"Sado," he smiled and shook Naruto's hand.

"Ichigo!" Someone called, and they turned to see a short, brown-haired kid running up to them.

"Is everything alright?" said a much calmer voice from a short haired black-haired teen.

Ichigo turned to them. "Hey Keigo, Mizaro."

Keigo frantically waved his arms in his usual fashion. "How can you just say 'Hey?! You just beat these three guys with blondie here'? THIS IS SERIOUS, ICHIGO!"

Naruto's face darkened a little, his smile now seeming forced. "Do you have a problem with my blond hair? My Tou-san has blond hair. Do you have a problem with me, my brother and father?" The longer Naruto spoke the more unnatural his smile became, his voice having a slightly unnatural distortion to it.

Keigo hid behind Mizaro, scared out of his mind and shaking fiercely. "N-n-no, I-I wasn't." He was terrified by that demented smile.

Ichigo shook his head. "Don't mind Keigo. He doesn't think before he talks. Let's go in. Class will start soon."

Naruto was currently sitting to the left of Ichigo, right beside the window. The teacher was boring him out of his skull since he was blabbering on about the things he learned in the eighth grade. There were many advantages in having a genius for a father. Naruto sighed. He would rather be practicing with his father instead of wasting time here. He and his father would spare and train. Thanks to his father, he was strong.

A blur on the roof tops caught his attention. A dark robbed figure speedily jumped across roof tops but it happened too fast to know if it was real or a trick of the eyes. Naruto frowned.

"Uzumaki-san, please pay attention."

Naruto faced the slightly miffed teacher and nodded. "Sorry, sensei."

The teacher nodded, accepting his apology, and returned to her lesson.

The lunch bell had rang after what seemed like hours, and everybody was joining up with friends, moving up and down the hall to eat lunch. Naruto was trying to find the nurse's office. Ever since he saw that figure jumping on roof, his body felt weird, as if hollow. He also had this weird craving that was dulled when he was around Ichigo or a large group of people. It was annoying, but he was glad his mother taught him ways to deal with the hunger: to focus on his body, imagine its leaving and then reentering his body.

It helped when he was a kid, but when he reached the age of 13 the hunger almost killed him. If it wasn't for his mother feeding him that strange white hard meat he would have starved.

Naruto walked down the now empty hallway, the strange, hungry feeling beginning to build. His irises suddenly turned yellow without him knowing. Naruto turned around the corner only to bump into Ichigo. When he made contact with Ichigo, his eyes returned to their original color.

Naruto backed up and gave Ichigo an apologetic look. "Sorry. I was on my way to the nurse's office to have lunch."

Ichigo brushed it off. "It's okay. I was actually looking for you."

Naruto rose a brow not knowing any reason for Ichigo's search. "What do you need?"

Ichigo just turned and began walking. "You to head to the roof."

Naruto, not completely understanding, followed Ichigo.

Once they reached the roof, Naruto noticed the group of students that sat next to the barbed fence that prevented anyone from falling. Naruto and Ichigo walked to the conversing group but an orange haired girl notice their appearance.

She greeted them with an enthusiastic tone. "Hello Ichigo! Who's this?"

The group looked to the two and stared at both. Naruto rose a brow at the group. "Yes?"

Tasuki stared in wonder and spoke with an awed voice. "So similar!"

Orohime took a better look at Naruto's face and noticed their resemblance. "Wow, you look alike."

The two turned to face each other, looked back to them and said simultaneously, "I don't see it."

Keigo with serious expression hit his fist into his palm as if he made a breakthrough. "He's in denial."

Ichigo stomped on Keigo's head, causing him to hit the floor and leave a mark. Ichigo, with a deadpan expression, stomped his foot on Keigo's back, earning him a wince of pain.

"Don't accuse me of things I'm not."

Naruto smiled and sat down to the side, his back leaning on the fence.

"You guys seem like a fun group. Hope you don't mind I stick around," he asked, wearing a small grin.

Mizoku shook his head. "Not at all."

Orohime nodded. "You can stay!" she said, her elated voice giving him an answer.

Sado smiled. "It's fine!"

Keigo was unconscious.

Tasuki nodded. "I don't mind."

Ichigo took his foot of Keigo head. "Doesn't bother me."

Naruto smiled. He was going to like it here.

Naruto walked down the road, school ending around 15 minutes ago. Since he left the group his strange hunger began to arise and it was starting to aggravate him.

Naruto turned around the corner to see Ichigo high kick a guy that was few inches taller than him. He was about to help until Ichigo forced them to fix the fallen over flower vase. Naruto frowned in thought. It wasn't like Ichigo could see the poor kid's spirit next to the pool. He watched as the weak delinquents ran with their tails in between their legs. He watched Ichigo as he apologized to the souls resting place. Naruto was surprised though when the spirit spoke to Ichigo. He replied, looking directly at the spirit.

Naruto calmed himself down by taking deep breaths. Once he was done he chose this time to reveal himself He walked from the cornering grinned. "Ichigo, I see you can talk to spirits."

Ichigo turned to see Naruto walking down the streets, his eyes focused on him and the slightly translucent boy. "Naruto, what are you doing here?"

Naruto spoke with a straight voice. "My house is this way, but you completely ignored my question about the spirits."

Ichigo blinked. "You can see them?"

Naruto chuckled. "Of course I can." Naruto looked at Ichigo as if he just found out he was mentally retarded.

Ichigo sweatdroped. "I mean... how long have you see them?"

Naruto shrugged. He walked to the spirit that was watching them and patted his head. "For my whole life. My Tou-san says it's my imagination but since you see them too. I guess it's real." Naruto smiled.

Ichigo nodded and began to walk home. "Let's talk more tomorrow. I have to get home."

Naruto nodded, then an idea came to him. "Tell your family they can come for dinner."

Ichigo turned his head and looked at Naruto with a confused expression.

Naruto grinned. "I would like meet your family. Would it be okay if you all came over?"

Ichigo looked down for a moment, contemplating on what to say. "I'll ask dad when I go home," he replied slowly.

Naruto nodded. "I'll tell Ka-chan to make enough food for...?" Naruto realized he didn't know the members of Ichigo's family.

Ichigo, seeing his expression, finished for him. "4. Me, my dad, and my two sisters."

Naruto nodded and began to walk home.

Ichigo thought about it again. Wait a minute! He didn't know where Naruto lived! He cupped his hands around his mouth. "Where do you live?!" he shouted.

Naruto replied without turning. "It's about 7 blocks from here. It's the tallest house in that area."

"Alright, thanks!" Ichigo replied.

They both returned to their home. Ichigo opened his door only to casually duck under the flying kick of his father. "Hey Tou-san," he said as this was a normal occurrence.

Isshin got up from the ground and gave his son a thumb's up. "Excellent work in dodging my kick, Ichigo!"

Ichigo ignored his father's idiocy and stepped on his face. "We were invited to a friend's house for dinner so Yuzu, you don't have to cook."

Karin rose a brow. "Why would one of your friends want us over for dinner? Haven't they all seen dad?"

Ichigo shook his head, not bothering to remove his foot from his father's face, the man comically flailing his arms about trying not to eat dirt. "He's new here and he invited us over."

Yuzu clapped her hands in delight. "Maybe he has younger siblings too!"

Karin looked skeptical. "Are you sure his family is not like ours? I hate having to see another person like dad around!"

Isshin finally managed to separate his face from his son's shoes. He ran to a large portrait of his wife and flung himself on it as if hugging it. "Why must our children be so cruel to their loving father?!" He whined as he cried anime tears.

Ichigo ignored him as he walked through the door. "Let's go, Karin, Yuzu."

The sisters followed him out the door with Karin dragging their sulking father.

Naruto opened his front door only to be hugged by his little sister, Mun. She was 11 years -old and stood at a moderate 4"7. She had short red hair that barley reached the end of her ears. She had large violet eyes that always seemed to sparkle in the darkness. Mun smiled at her brother. Naruto smiled back and brushed his sister's hair, earning him a giggle.

"Hey Mun! Where's everybody?"

"They went to the hospital for Tou-san's interview."

Naruto rose a brow. "And they left you alone?"

Mun grinned. "Yep, because I'm awesome."

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. Would you like to help me make the food, Mun?"

Her eyes sparkled in anticipation. "Ramen!" she said excitedly.

Naruto shook his head. "No, not tonight. A friend's coming over."

She pouted softly but relented and gave a big grin while closing his eyes. "Ok!"

Naruto mimicked her expression. He loved his family.

Ichigo and Isshin stared at the 4-story house. Naruto wasn't kidding when he said it was the tallest. Most houses in the residential district of Karakura town were 1 to 2 stories and rarely three.

Ichigo scratched his head. "He did say it was the largest on the block."

He walked to the door and twisted the knob to find it open. Isshin point to his son. "Ichigo, it's customary to knock when entering a stranger's home."

Ichigo ignored him and was greeted to the sight of Naruto with a girl and boy on his shoulders as he balanced 3 trays filled with food in his fingers.

Taiyo is 11-years-old and is the red head version of her father. Despite his age, his yellow eyes held intelligence and showed he was a child who was thought on a higher level. He had tamed crimson spiky hair that reached his chin.

Ichigo's family stared, amazed by the guy's similarity to Ichigo and his amazing balance.

Naruto turned to see his friend's family. "Hey Ichigo and what I presume is your family. Sorry I haven't finished setting the table. You could stay in the living room if you want until I've finished. Taiyo-kun show them the way."

The soon-to-be-preteens jumped off his shoulder. Taiyo bowed slightly. "Hello nee-san's friends. Please follow me." He gave them a smile that would melt any mother's heart.

Isshin pointed to the boy and looked at Ichigo angrily. "Why is your friend's little brother more polite than you–my son!–to me?!"

Taiyo and Mun stared oddly at the man. Ichigo and Karin were restraining themselves from hurting their father so they wouldn't the two kid's innocence. The look Yuzu had was one filled with naivety, while Taiyo's was severely lacking in it. Mun chose to make her discomfort known.

"Stupid old man," she muttered under her breath but it was heard by everybody. Isshin fell to the ground, sulking.

"Well, Minato, don't you think it's weird to return home to find strangers in it? Do you?" The Kurosaki's turned to see a pissed, red beauty and beside her a male taller than Ichigo with a straight sword in his hand.

Ichigo, being the older brother and only responsible adult in his family, tried to calm the two down. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and these are my younger sisters Yuzu and Karin. The one on the ground is my dad."

Kushina looked at every area he pointed, only to raise a brow. "He's not there."

Ichigo looked to where his father was only to find he was no longer there. "Eh! Where he go?" Ichigo looked frantically around, seeing his dad missing. Kushina cracked her knuckles and slowly advanced on the slightly frightened Ichigo. Ichigo waved his arms in front of his face, trying to defuse the tense situation. "W-wait! Naruto invited us over," he desperately said.

That stopped both of the angry parents in their tracks. Minato noticed his son and gave him a questioning look. Taiyo nodded. Minato turned to his skeptical wife. "Taiyo says it's true," he informed her. Kushina nodded and stared at Ichigo as if to measure his worth.

She sighed, she despised the feeling that reeked off him, but he seemed nice enough to be her sochi's friend. "You're not so bad, kid, but you better find your dad before I do." She nursed her head as she went to the kitchen where she hoped her son was at.

Ichigo sighed only to see Minato starting at him. Minato, sensing the rising tension, offered his hand and shook Ichigo's hand. "I'm Minato and the woman you met was Kushina. I'm glad my son was able to find a friend so soon."

Ichigo nodded. "I'm happy to see you."

Yuzu and a sulking Isshin came through the door way. When Minato noticed him his eyes widen. Ichigo looked to his sulking father with a deadpan expression. "Where were you, Tou-baka?"

Isshin looked up to yell at his son only to become serious when he saw Minato. "Minato, I never thought of seeing you here," Isshin said calmly to the spiky haired blond. Isshin's kids looked to him in extreme confusion. He wasn't acting like an idiot at all!

Minato nodded and gave him a nostalgic smile. "It's nice to see you as well, Isshin Shi-"

"It's Kurosaki," Isshin interrupted him.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. He had heard the last name Minato was about to say but remained silent.

Minato's eyes darted to the Kurosaki siblings, then back at Isshin. "Of course. I am glad you are well, but it seems you were quite empty at the moment."

Isshin understood the meaning. "There was an incident 16 years ago," he said as if that answer was enough.

Minato nodded. Naruto came through the door. Taiyo, with a blank expression, sat on his shoulder. Naruto didn't notice or he didn't care. He smiled at his father. "Hi Tou-san! The foods ready everyone."

The moment he said it Isshin and Yuzu ran to the dining room. Minato chuckled and walked passed Naruto to the kitchen. Naruto gave a cheeky grin. "Your family is very odd," he simply said as he, Ichigo, Karin, and Taiyo walked to the dining room.

A short woman was seen wearing a standard shinigami uniform. The woman stared into the night. "I sense a vast concentration of spiritual energy." She jumped off the antenna pole.

Ichigo rested, lying with his hands behind his head. His time at the Namikaze's was one of the oddest he ever had. But the thing that really bothered him was that Naruto's mom Kushina would glare at Isshin any time his back was turned. Naruto tried to assure him it was anything personal but he didn't know. He closed his eyes as he was about to fall asleep only to see a black blur enter his window.

Naruto was lay on his bed, clutching his chest as white veins began to pulse on his body. His irises were now yellow, his cornea slowly giving into black. His breath was labored as he struggled to breathe. Kushina was sitting beside his bed, her face in concentration as she poured more and more spiritual energy into Naruto. Minato was holding his son's head in his palms as he tried to force down the unbalanced black spiritual energy raising from Naruto's body.

Blood dripped from Minato's mouth as his son's reshi that was a natural poison to his own. The only reason he was alive because of the other type of reshi in his body.

He grunted. "Kushina, we need to release all this power at once."

Kushina's demented voice grew crooked as she struggled to feed her son the necessary reshi to state his hunger. "NO! I will not allow my son to become what I am. Not if I can stop it!" she bellowed at him.

Minato grunted. A black aura appeared around Naruto as he began to struggle against his parents hold. A white liquid gathered around Naruto's right eye and began to spread over his face as it immediately hardened once formed creating a Fox-like mask. The white in his eyes was now gone.

Minato grunted again. He removed his hand from Naruto's and summoned his Zanpakuto. He placed the blade close to Naruto and began to suppress more of Naruto's reshi.

Naruto struggled as he faced the 3 sides of himself. Naruto or the Naruto's stood in a circle as they stood on their own skyscraper, each representing what Naruto was.

Human, Hollow, Shinigami, Quincy... All these were Naruto's and all where the original. But only one was the king. The Naruto that had complete white skin chuckled quite madly, speaking with a demented voice. "Well king, it seems that we're in quite a pickle, aren't we?"

His chuckling didn't cease. The Naruto with a ring on its middle finger and chain necklace spoke. "It would also seem that you are the origin of this unsolvable equation," he said in a calm, logical voice.

The Naruto with a large katana crossed his arms. "The balance we had at birth was disrupted by you. Now he must choose which to use."

The pale one shouted with godly rage, "I AM NOBODY'S PET, NOT EVEN TO MYSELF!"

The human Naruto and the king looked to the three, his eyes lids dropped. "Choose?" The other three looked to Human.

Human continued, "Why must I choose if you're all a part of me? Why can't I have all of you?" They had no response. "If I choose, then I choose all of you."

Quincy and Shinigami frowned, not enjoying they had to do this. They believed he would have chosen Quincy or Shinigami, but all three? It couldn't be helped since he already chose. Hollow had a crazed grin as he turned to a light red sphere of rishi, Quincy a light blue one, and shinigami a non-reflecting black. The three dense orbs combined at the center, merging into a whitish-yellow tower of light. Naruto stepped on the air and walked into the tower of light.

Naruto in the real world was beginning to calm down. He let go of Minato's wrist and Kushina's neck. His body was calming down further and the black spiritual energy was fading away. Kushina coughed as she regained the ability to breathe. She ignored it as she held her son's head and brought it to her chest.

"Thank goodness you're okay," she said, her voice filled with relief.

Naruto slightly opened his eyes, but they were no longer their ocean blue. They were now a shining white that reflected any light around. "Ka-chan, Tou-san?" he asked weakly as the almost-complete mask shattered.

Minato bent down and rested his head on Kushina's shoulder. "His sochi."

"I...feel...complete."


	2. notice

No chapters for a while I want to focus on other projects that are swimming in my head and organize away to focus on all my stories becase i enjoy writing them an your feedback. This author note will disappear when i release a chapter.


End file.
